This new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a sport of the white blossomed variety "Bounty" (Ser. No. 955,002, filed 10-6-78) growing in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., and was discovered by me in 1976 during the course of my breeding efforts carried on for the purpose of developing new and improved chrysanthemum varieties. This sport was reproduced by me at West Chicago, Ill., by means of vegetative cuttings for test of its character and subsequent propagation of the new plant by cuttings through successive generations has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This plant is now being grown on a commercial scale at Cortez, Fla., as well as at West Chicago, Ill.